<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble Collection by roundandtalented</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360275">Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented'>roundandtalented</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Sadstuck, aradia/sollux/eridan/feferi, erikarsol unrequited, strilalonde shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've started to amass enough of these drabble/prompt/mini fics that I might as well slap them somewhere contained rather than freerange on twitter and tumblr.</p><p>Chapter titles will be ship (if any) and a rough summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AraSolEriFef - G - midgame, canon update related blip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You left them alone for a second, just to peek and see how the mass of excited ghost bodies was doing. Meenah is still out front, and though there seems to be something new of interest in the distance, the group isn’t moving yet, so you’re not concerned.  <br/>But you suppose a second was just long enough for your idiots to start causing trouble.</p>
<p>And by trouble you mean climbing all over each other in a mess of pushing, shoving, swatting and kissing. Arguing too, of course.</p>
<p>And poor Sollux is in the middle of it.</p>
<p>“Cut it out, I’m fine!”<br/>“You have one eye, that’s not fine!”<br/>“He c'n still see fine, an’ technically it’s two- fucker wouldn’t settle for less an’ you know it,” Eridan is dodging Feferi’s swatting as he tries to scooch even closer to the troll in question, who’s pressed up against the back of the large rock you’re perched on.  </p>
<p>“Exactly, see, I’m fine! Alive even!” He shoves at Eridan, then whaps Feferi’s sneaky hand that’d been scooting towards his horns.</p>
<p>He’s terribly yellow in the cheeks, and pulling that ‘i don’t want affection even though I totally can’t stand to be apart from you’ bullshit. It’s obvious, and you’re not the only one who knows his little secret yearning for attention. Not after he and Eridan got melded together, and certainly not after getting so close with Feferi on the meteor. You watch him snatch hold of Eridan’s sweater so that he can’t actually pull away, then whine when he gets grumbled at about pullin’ on fabrics.</p>
<p>Yeah, he’s not fooling anyone, even if he’s trying to get out of Feferi doing a thorough check-over of his person (preferably with her mouth). You all know Sollux is exactly where he wants to be.</p>
<p>“Heads up!” You give him only a little warning before you drop from your spot above them, down into Sollux’s lap. You’re a good deal heavier than he is, so you know he’s pinned unless he cheats with psionics.<br/>He squawks and squirms, but then Eridan catches him in a kiss and Feferi scoots her arms around his middle while leaning her cheek on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“We missin’ anyfin’ important?” She asks you, letting you brush some of her perfect curls from her cheeks.<br/>“Not nearly as important as this.” You grin, and peck her forehead with your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Best Friends" - EriKarSol (unrequited), EriSol - sadstuck, vague timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, you should have seen this coming.    </p><p>Eridan Ampora is quite possibly the worst troll you have every had the unfortunate happitence of meeting. And you’ve met a lot of shitty people, so, that really says something.</p><p>He’s a stuck up, self absorbed, spoiled highblood with genocidal tendencies and the maturity of a four-sweep-old. He wears a fucking cape for fuck sake. He wears a cape and a scarf and a sweater just like yours and fucking striped pants???? That doesn’t even match what is he thinking, he’s a fucking sea dweller, none of that can be comfortable when he has to go for a dip? He drives you crazy with how desperately needy he is for everyone’s approval and attention. He always wants to be the center of attention, the focus of topic, he wants to be <i>news</i> to be <i>talked about</i>, good or bad.</p><p>And you want to fucking give that to him. </p><p>You want to give him the attention he wants, he deserves, because he tries so fucking hard and everyone else just waves him off, tells him he’s annoying, teases him… You think its sweet that he wears a sweater just like you do. You nearly melted when he first showed you, when he called you up, all giddy and smiling to say ‘<i>Kar look! We match!</i>’</p><p>And you want to be there to calm him down, to reassure him that not all landdwellers are awful and that you don’t care that his clothes are weird. You want to spoil him /more/, savor the moments when he does sweet things like send you pictures of meowbeasts because he knows you secretly adore them. You want to gossip with him in person, not just over trollian. You want to watch periodical dramas with him because its adorable how dedicated he is to history and old fashioned romance. You want to be there to see if he swims with all his fancy stylish clothes on, or if he takes them off when he forces himself under the water.</p><p>You want him to open up to you. And you mean really open up to you, so he’ll tell you why he hates swimming so much, and why he’s so concerned with what everyone thinks of him.</p><p>You don’t want to be the one he talks to about his crushes, you want to be his crush. you want him to want you back but he’s your best friend instead.</p><p>He’s <i>one</i> of your best friends.</p><p>Sollux Captor is the other best friend. Hot and cold, flipfloppy Sollux who still rickrolls you 3 sweeps after that meme fucking died. Snarky, indecisive asshole Sollux who thinks he’s better than everyone while simultaneously hating himself more than anyone. And he hates everyone else a lot so that’s really saying something.</p><p>He’s a fucking wreck, more than you are, even. His heads all fucked up and on backwards, and he’s got all this awkward 'I killed my girlfriend once’ and 'I hear dead people’ baggage that haunts him, and he never asks for anyone to feel sorry for him. He doesn’t want anyone to even fucking acknowledge that sometimes he feels like shit because he’s so damn prideful but you know he’s torn himself up inside over everything.</p><p>He doesn’t sleep, same as you, but you worry about him more because he’s a scrawny little mustard blood psionic who burns off every calorie he consumes almost instantly. He doesn’t have the safety of grub-chub that never went away like you do. He doesn’t have the safety of living in buttfuck nowhere either.</p><p>And he knows he’s a vulnerable mess and you’re not sure if it pisses him off or just depresses him even more.</p><p>You want to take care of that shithead too. You want to make him hate himself less. You want to be the reason he does something other than stare at a computer screen for weeks on end. You want to listen to his worries and assure him they’re not real. </p><p>You want to show him the world doesn’t hate him for being a lowblood because you’re fucking worse off than he is and it doesn’t even fucking matter.</p><p>He’s your best friend and you want him to be happy and it can't be with you. 
He's happy with your other best friend.


</p><p>You hardly had to do anything. Mediate a couple fights, scold one of them for being too harsh once and a while, but you really didn’t think it’d go anywhere. You didn’t think they’d click like they did.</p><p>Sure, they’re both the biggest nerds you’ve ever met. The biggest of bulgemunches. They’re total shits. Emotional train wrecks. Both have shitty romantic pasts and issues with the customs of their blood colours- a seadweller hating water, a psionic mustardblood with a love for the technology that will one day consume him.</p><p>They’re both narcissistic and needy at the same time. Competitive, cocky, intelligent but bad at socializing.</p><p>It shouldn’t have gone so well… It didn’t at first but.</p><p>You’ve never felt more alone in your life.</p><p>Sure they can’t keep a steady solid quadrant. They flip almost every other week. But. They fell in together like they were always meant to. Sollux can’t keep settled on a quadrant anyways, he has to have both. And Eridan’s too much of a trouble maker to behave himself for long. They just… They just worked.</p><p>They work better without you.<br/>
There’s no room for you. No room for your wants or your cares.<br/>
You’re just the best friend.</p><p>You’re the one Eridan gushes to about Sollux watching movies with him. About the sweet romantic diners and sleep overs. How Sollux makes his blood pusher flutter when they flip. And. You’re happy for him, you guess.</p><p>But you’re also the one Sollux comes to when he wants to brag about how hard he got pailed the night before last. And how he wants to flip so bad only to flip right back. How he wants Eridan in both quadrants at once because he’s just that amazing.</p><p>You try really hard not to let those conversations turn you on because you want him to be happy, you’re glad he’s happy.</p><p>Best friends aren’t supposed to get off to bestfriend’s stories about fucking the other best friend.<br/>
You’re a shitty best friend.</p><p>You love them both so much and they’re both such assholes that you nearly hate them for leaving you like this, by yourself, while they have their fun. While they go off, happy together. In hate together. Without you, because, well.</p><p>You’re just their best friend.</p><p>Those quadrants weren’t meant to work for three.</p><p>And,</p><p>You honestly <i>should have seen this coming</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gen - Roxy, Rose, Hal - surprise twitter prompt fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t like it.” Rose looks at you, lips pursed and arms crossed. She’s so certain that you’re lying to her as she shows off her latest purchase.</p><p>A ouija board rug. It kind of looks like an oversized bath mat. It could have been made with a way cuter design, better colours- but you understand the vibe that drew her to it. It’s not super ugly or anything, and you definitely don’t hate it.</p><p>“No I do, I just think you’re going to be sad when dorito crumbs inevitably get mashed into it.” You shrug, and try to lean far enough to the side that you can see around her to the tv that you were trying to watch. She’s standing right in the middle of it on purpose.</p><p>“We bought a roomba to help with those sorts of issues specifically.” She steps in the direction you’re leaning, and as if on cue, said tiny round robot comes zipping around the couch corner and over to the rug.</p><p>There’s a flash within your glasses as you get a message.</p><p><span class="dave">HAL: I have the funniest fucking idea </span><br/>
<span class="dave">HAL: the roomba uses the wifi for data transfer, right?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: yep</span></p><p>You watch the roomba get to work on the new addition in the living room, and Rose steps back out of its way. </p><p><span class="roxy">ROXY: don’t hit her toes</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: shell figur you out too fast</span></p><p>“Hah, lookit the little guy go. Gunna communicate with the spirits for you, Rosie.” You grin, and she rolls her yes. Ah, but then she sees the way your little house robot makes a bee-line for the letters, whirring along with great purpose.</p><p>“What-” She actually watches, her eyes narrowing, and just to play along, you sit up straighter in your seat. Hal spells out ‘hello’ on the new rug and Rose whispers the letters as he reaches each one, quietly focused.</p><p>She’s interested, but skeptical. </p><p>
  <span class="dave">HAL: fucking seer of light, she already knows.</span>
</p><p>There’s a small pause, then Hal starts on the next word.<br/>
B. I. T -<br/>
Rose squints and stops saying the letters aloud. Hal picks up the slack with a clearly autotuned text-to-speech reading that comes out of the robot’s tiny speaker.</p><p>“C. H. That spells BIIIIIITCH.”<br/>
It’s so stupid, you can’t help but crack up. </p><p>Rose however, lunges for your glass of mountain dew on the side table next to you, snatching it and attempting to drop liquid on the roomba between her feet. You’re both laughing as Hal darts out of range, both entertained and surprised the little vacuum could move that quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>